


Hamada Twins Should Never Kiss; The World Would Became A Flame

by Baymax_Fangirl15



Series: Two Can Keep A Secret... [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive!Tadashi, Enjoy!, F/M, First Kiss, Hiro is a Little Shit, Teenagers, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, after a few seconds, high levels of cuteness, his sister - Freeform, the struggle is real, was so into it, what the fuck i just wrote, words can't explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_Fangirl15/pseuds/Baymax_Fangirl15
Summary: Now is the chance, I thought, if you don’t do it now, you never will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it feels good to be back! sorry i was gone for so long. highschool SUCKS! there's so much work, math is stressful, its all online cuz im homeschooled, just, ugh! ┻━┻ ヘ╰( •̀ε•́ ╰) but other than that, yeah! so the title explains it all; they kiss finally!

Hirenna-Lee

I stare out the window and wonder. Wonder why I’m here, why my parents aren’t, why my twin brother, Hiro, hates me so much, why our big brother, Tadashi, is the only way who talks to me. Wonder if anyone has the same problem as me, only to answer it with a resounding no. Of course there isn’t. My twin brother and I are the only set of twins to be born at the same time without being conjoined twins and look identical without being the same genders. It kills me that he doesn’t care about me anymore, but I’ll find out one way or another. I must, for the sake of our relationship depends on it.

 

Hiro

_“God_ ,” I say silently, _“what is wrong with me?  She’s my sister! I’m supposed to be there for her! I’m supposed to be the shoulder she cries on, the friend she needs in a time of crisis, and I push her away.”_ I sigh and go look for her. After about fifteen minutes, I found her sitting at the windowsill, her black-brown hair and purple stripes in her bangs and hair cascading down her back in rich, dark waves. I stare at her, not sure if I should go and say something or wait and see if she notices I’m there. I wait for a few minutes, but the silence was making me nervous.

                “Hey, Enna,” I say, my words cutting through the silence. She jumps and turns to face me. She frowns.

                “Oh,” she says flatly, “Hey, Hiro. Didn’t know you were standing there.”

                “Didn’t make my presence known.” I smile, trying to make her smile back. She just scoffs and looks out the window again. I walk over to where she’s sitting and sit down next to her. She doesn’t look at me.

                “Enna,” I whisper desperately, “I’m so sorry. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you. I just-” She presses a finger onto my lips. She looks at me with anger burning in her eyes, but I noticed that there was something else in her eyes I couldn’t place.

                “I will never forgive you for this, Hiro.” That’s all she said. I look at her, right at her; I don’t move, speak, or even breathe. I just look at her. I grab her wrist and move her hand form my mouth. She watches every move I make with such intensity that I’m worried she might strain her eyes.

“Enna,” I whisper desperately, “I’m so sorry. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you. I just-” she presses a finger onto my lips. She looks at me with anger burning in her eyes, but I noticed that there was something else in her eyes I couldn’t place.

“I will never forgive you for this, Hiro.” That’s all she said. I look at her, right at her; I don’t move, speak, or even breathe. I just look at her. I grab her wrist and move her hand from my mouth. She watches every move I make with such intensity that I’m worried she might strain her eyes.

“Enna,” I say, “I know that you hate me with a passion right now, but please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you, but I've been keeping my distance because of stuff." She looks at me, eyes now filled with curiosity and confusion. She scoots closer to me and leans in closer.

"What kind of stuff?" She asks innocently, her body pressing against me. I blushed, scared and a little bit excited by this. I start to scoot away from her.

"Hey, Enna," I stammer, “Why so close, huh? It’s nothing cool. Just things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Guy things.”

“Oh.” She scoots away and goes back to staring out the window, tuning out the world. _Now is the chance_ , I thought, _if you don’t do it now, you never will._ I take a deep breath, turned her towards me so she was facing me and kissed her right on the lips. I felt her stiffen against me, then she softened and stayed there for what felt like eternity. She moved away and smiled. I smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is better than the other one i wrote, at least to me. tell me what you think in the comments.  
> thank you for reading and kudos are candies!


End file.
